


Kintsukuroi

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: It's not the specific thing that Hinata's into. Hinata just likes every way Kageyama can break for him.





	Kintsukuroi

There's a reason why Kageyama was called _king of the court_ and not _that big annoying jerk_ when his teammates had enough of him in middle school.

Kageyama is like a cat. 

He's like Hinata's grandmother's cat, specifically. Hinata's grandmother's cat _Princess_ , who wins tall trophies and blue ribbons for how thick and shiny her coat is, who strides around the house, going from room to room with her chin high, who stays up on the tallest shelf and presides over guests when they come over, looking down her nose at them between grooming her tail and toes.

Princess won't come down for guests, or even for his grandmother half the time, and completely ignores Hinata's parents, and Natsu. But she'll drop down from the shelf when Hinata comes in, coil around his legs, headbutting almost roughly as she rubs her scent on him.

And Kageyama's like that, too. 

Kageyama is master of the court, he walks onto it with his chin held high, and even off the court – he's respectful to their senpai, and he gets along with Yamaguchi. He sometimes fights with Tsukishima, but Hinata is the only one who gets him to drop the script, to jump down from his perch and join the rest of the mere mortals on the ground. 

It's after a practice match with a school just outside their prefecture.

The ride home was long, and Kageyama spent the entire time shifting in his seat, squirming miserably, but wouldn't say why. He was the first one off the bus, the first one to finish changing in the club house, and the first one out the door - down the steps, and, to Hinata's surprise, into the school.

"... Maybe he forgot some homework?" Sugawara asks, as everyone stares after him in confusion.

The rest of the group accepts this answer, but Hinata is not satisfied. 

He gets dressed slowly, until he's the last one in the clubhouse, and is handed the keys to lock up.

The school is empty when Hinata walks through the front doors, eerily quiet as he wanders the halls, peering around the corners of various classrooms. He's not in any that he normally has classes in, and Hinata thinks maybe he missed Kageyama leaving, until he makes it to the second floor and sees a figure leaning against the wall, bent at the waist. 

It's a very worrying posture, makes Hinata think of someone who has been wounded, so he runs up the rest of the steps, then down the hall.

"Kageyama??"

Kageyama doesn't look up. He ducks down further, and his face is red, and he's – shaking. Visibly shaking.

"Kageyama?!" Hinata asks again, truly worried this time.

"S-shut up," Kageyama says. His hands are fisted in his pant legs and he's giving weak, jerky tugs, like he's trying to pull them down, except they're still buckled around his waist. 

"What's wrong?" 

Kageyama shakes his head.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata asks, already grabbing blindly for his phone in his bag. He might need to call for help, his parents or an ambulance – 

He mumbles something.

"What?"

" _I have to pee._ "

Hinata leans back, blinking.

"Really – " A shudder travels violently through Kageyama's body, and he bites hard on his bottom lip but it doesn't stop the whine. "Really bad."

Hinata swallows.

The movements, and noises, sound like sex.

Hinata feels it hit in his chest, suddenly absolutely fascinated. "There's a bathroom down the hall," he murmurs distantly.

"It's locked." Kageyama closes his eyes again, shivering wildly. "The- they're all locked."

Hinata nods. He looks in the direction of the front door. It's late, dark now, so Kageyama could probably just piss in some bushes once he made it outside, but they're two flights up, and have to walk the whole length of the hallway on top of that. He can understand why Kageyama paused where he did. He wouldn't make it.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch?!" Kageyama says, voice thick with humiliation. He's started pressing his thighs together, hands slowly, slowly moving closer to his crotch, probably fighting the impulse to grab his dick like a child would, to physically hold it back.

Hinata puts his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, and pushes, gently, encouraging him upright.

Kageyama's face is all vulnerable desperation. Seeing Kageyama like this – his dignified Tobio so embarrassed and desperate that he's been made this shaky and needy – it's something Hinata's only ever seen right before he comes, a moment or so where Kageyama feels so good he can't stop Hinata from seeing everything. But now it's not stopping. It's going on and on, like Kageyama is stuck on the brink, like he's waiting for one solid push to send him tumbling into moaning release.

"Kageyama," Hinata says. 

He lets Kageyama hear _the interest_ in his voice, and Kageyama's eyes fly open at the sound. He obviously wants to be upset, but his body is too preoccupied with his bladder to do it properly, he stays against the wall, and he whines instead.

"D-don't be a fucking weirdo, Shoyo." Kageyama's voice shakes, and he's only said Hinata's name like _that_ when they're fucking. He's trying to be sincere as he can, he's outright _begging_ , so of course Hinata is going to be a fucking weirdo. 

"Kageyama," Hinata says again, and brings his free hand down to Kageyama's stomach, slowly sliding lower. He can feel a new firmness in Kageyama's lower stomach, knows it must be his distended bladder, imagines how full and tight it must feel – 

Kageyama's whines grow higher, "Stop!"

Hinata stops, sliding his hand up, to rest near his navel. He doesn't really want to apply pressure right now anyway, that would end the game! He's almost dizzy from the sense of power that comes over him – simply knowing what could happen if he pressed down, what it would do to Kageyama. 

Kageyama seems to realize this as well, his eyes starting to turn red and wet. He shakes his head again in frantic, mute protest.

"Do you want to try to make it to the doors?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama gives one dry sob, then reluctantly shakes his head no again, this time resigned.

"You'll have to do it here, then, Tobio," Hinata says, in a soothing tone he would use for a scared animal. "No one's here. It's alright. No one will know."

"You will!"

"Kageyama – " Hinata takes Kageyama's hand, and brings it to his crotch, which is well on its way to growing hard from this performance. 

"You – you fucking – you're demented," Kageyama sputters. 

"I wanna see," Hinata says. "Really bad." 

Kageyama does nothing but pant and shake.

"Okay?"

Kageyama nods once, sharply. It immediately turns into a loud, frantic sob when Hinata puts his hands on either side of Kageyama's waist and presses his thumbs against Kageayama's stomach, and the firmness shifts under his hand, just lightly, relenting. 

He eases off almost immediately, entranced by Kageyama's wide eyed, gasping sobs, not wanting this to end yet.

A small wet spot has appeared in Kageyama's pants, and Kageyama gives a short moan of humiliation. "Please – "

"Wanna try for the doors?" Hinata asks again.

"No," Kageyama cries, really cries, tears spill from his eyes and down his cheeks, so deep is his king's embarrassment, and Hinata leans up to kiss them away, rubbing his stiffening cock against him as he goes.

"Thank you, Tobio," Hinata says, torn between wanting to comfort him, and wanting to see him completely utterly break. See how just how far Kageyama can fall, while wanting to be there to catch him. Wanting to have both, somehow. He rubs his thumbs in circles over Kageyama's abs as a warning, and this time uses a firmer touch, pressing with his palms.

"No, no, no," Tobio sobs, shaking his head back and forth, crying, tears falling down his cheeks. He's shaking, still resisting, hands on Hinata's shoulders and squeezing the fabric there desperately, thighs pressed tight together, hips bucking back against the wall as if hoping to escape. 

Hinata is still entranced, still unable to look away from Kageyama's red, wet cheeks, his trembling mouth. He slowly eases on the pressure once again, and has to pause, to allow the extreme arousal he's feeling to calm. The sheer control he has over Kageyama is a heady, intense thing.

"I'm not gonna stop this time, Tobio," Hinata says, looking into Kageyama's utterly broken expression. "I'm going to keep pressing until it's all out of you."

"Hinata," Kageyama begs, but this is apparently enough for him to finally give in – this time when Hinata presses down on his heavily filled bladder, Kageyama gives a series of sharp, hiccuped exhales of release, and Hinata can feel him going lax. The wet spot spreads quickly, sliding down his leg then vanishing, then pouring on the floor in a puddle. 

Kageyama is limp against the wall, hands going lax against Hinata's shoulders, and he cries, fat, wet tears of humilation that Hinata's never seen before on his face. Not even after their loss at nationals, not even after being beaten by Oikawa. He's crying openly, and Hinata has to cup his face, memorizing it, imprinting it on his mind, wishing it was possible to ask for a picture. 

"That was so good," he says, kissing him before Kageyama can pull away. "Thanks, Tobio."

"Stop," Kageyama says, swallowing, trying to compose himself. He's quiet for a moment, eyes shut. "You're standing in it."

"That's okay."

"You're hard."

"Yeah," Hinata says. "You looked really good."

"God," Kageyama sniffs, wiping at his cheeks. "You're disgusting."

"Mmm," Hinata says, barely stopping himself from asking which one of them is wearing the piss covered pants, because he can sense Kageyama is feeling especially tender now, and insulting him could make it less likely that Kageyama would let Hinata see him like this in the future. "Okay."

Kageyama wants to go home immediately, but Hinata feels stuck in his orbit, more than ever, and can't stand the thought of separating. He manages to talk him into unlocking the showers instead.

"Let me," Hinata says, smiling up at Kageyama, fingers on his belt. Surprisingly docile, Kageyama allows Hinata to take care of him, pull off his now cold, wet pants, his shoes and socks. Once under the spray of the shower, he helps wash Kageyama's cold, sticky inner thighs, kissing the now clean flesh.

"Are you going to do something about that?" Kageyama asks, the question sounding impassive, almost bored, in his exhaustion. They're sitting on the floor of the showers, and Kageyama leans against the wall, blinking at Hinata's dick.

"I am," Hinata says.

For some reason this mundane thing, soaping down Kageyama's long, long legs with a rag is giving Hinata's arousal a very pleasant, slow burn, a satisfying afterclap to watching Kageyama fall apart. Like he's putting him back together. 

He wonders if he could get off on this, somehow, in just taking extra, very attentive care of Kageyama. Wrapping him up and keeping him very close, feeding him soup, then cuddling. 

Maybe, one day, but he'll need something more direct today. Kageyama's skin feels very warm and soft from the shower, and Hinata scoots closer. Kageyama legs are pressed against his chest, and Hinata slips his own legs between the bend of Kageyama's knees, then slides his cock between Kageyama's thighs, just above his own.

Kageyama watches this without complaint or commentary, shifting a bit to help with what he realizes is Hinata's goal: spreading his feet apart, pressing his thighs together, making the pressure around Hinata's cock tighter. 

Hinata hums in pleasure and gratitude, moving up onto his knees, planting his hands on either side of Kageyama's head on the wall. They stare, steady, unashamed, open eye contact as Hinata slowly moves his hips back and forth, grazing Kageyama's cock with each thrust in. 

It's slow, unhurried, Hinata's thrusts lazy, until he sees the heat waking up in Kageyama's face, his eyes slipping shut, his mouth parting, tipping back as Hinata's fucking grows more deliberate, stimulating his dick directly, rubbing against Hinata's. 

All of Kageyama's orgasms from Hinata have been loud, explosive, to say nothing of Hinata's own. But the quiet atmosphere of the showers seems to have calmed them both, and the scene in the hall seems to have especially subdued Kageyama. He watches a Kageyama shiver, his hips jerking once, twice, like they're trying to keep up with Hinata's pace, then he gives a quiet little gasp, and comes, face screwed up in intense concentration. Even his nose wrinkles, and it's – so adorable it almost distracts Hinata from coming himself, biting on his lip and moaning quietly, humping a bit rougher between Kageyama's long, gorgeous thighs. 

When they finish, Hinata rests his jaw on top of Kageyama's knees, unable to stop the dopey, pleased smile on his face. 

Kageyama would never look this breathlessly content with anyone else, especially after what happened in the hall, and it's a satisfying thing - when you're the only person a cat trusts to make them purr.


End file.
